Soul Decay
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: Siete años después, Nathan deja atrás la prisión y se enfoca en dar con la chica que supo estar presente cuando asesinó a Chloe. El reencuentro será shockeante para ambas partes: ella lo conoce demasiado y sabe más de lo que dice, mientras que él empieza a gestar dentro de sí algo entre amor y obsesión.
1. El asesino

**N/A:** ¡Nuevo fanfic Caulscott! :) Creo que como muchos, no quedé demasiado conforme con el final de Life is Strange y es por eso que me ha costado muchísimo escribir desde entonces (tengo otra historia de este juego que aún no termino), pero la inspiración ha venido a mí con este fanfic de dudosa longitud que espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer, los reviews se agradecen muchísimo.  
La portada de esta historia es un fanart de _nathanprescious (tumblr)_ y no me pertenece.

* * *

 **1.**

 **EL ASESINO**

* * *

 _Esto de llevar un diario encima es una estupidez, pero al menos me ayuda a mantener mis ojos ocupados en un papel mientras los ojos de todos los demás están encima de mí como si fuesen monstruos._

 _Fue una mala idea volver a este comedor después de siete años y más sabiendo que todos saben lo que hice. Estoy seguro que ninguna persona en este puto pueblo no está enterada de que le puse una bala en el vientre a la punk favorita de todos, en el baño de chicas de la academia que alguna vez supo ser toda mía._

 _Su madre aún trabaja aquí. El hecho de que haya sido ella quien llenó mi taza de café me provoca una punzada en la cabeza. No dijo nada, sólo se sorprendió al verme y apretando los dientes, me sirvió café. Se alejó de mí tan rápido como vino, y desde entonces nadie volvió a atenderme. Mi taza lleva quince minutos vacía. Me estoy empezando a sentir nervioso._

 _Tranquilo, Nathan._

 _Necesito recordar las palabras del doctor Bill y reproducirlas en mi cabeza hasta que se aleje esta presión en la garganta: "Anota todo lo que pienses, todo lo que sientas. Llevar un cuaderno contigo te ayudará a distraerte y a canalizar tus problemas. Luego, en la próxima sesión analizaremos juntos los sucedido durante la semana". Puras mierdas._

 _Quizás me levante ahora y me vaya, aunque no pueda ver el rostro de aquella chica. Sólo me la describieron una vez y no la vi en mi puta vida, pero cómo la detesto. Ella estaba allí cuando todo se fue a la mierda, pudo evitarlo y no lo hizo. Necesito… voy a preguntarle por qué no lo hizo. Estaba allí para salvar a dos desconocidos y lo único que hizo fue dejar morir a uno y hundir en un pozo de mierda al otro._

 _Llevo tres semanas afuera por la gracia de mi padre y no puedo dejar de culparlo por eso. Otra vez entrometiendo su millonaria nariz en mis asuntos cuando él, yo y todos saben que mi merecido destino era pudrirme entre esas rejas, como el asesino, como el puto monstruo que soy._

* * *

La escritura de Nathan fue interrumpida por la presencia de alguien más que se acercó a su mesa de forma rápida como un rayo, y esforzándose por no molestar, le sirvió café.

El sonido del líquido desplazándose dentro del recipiente de cerámica hizo que Nathan clavase sus ojos en el humo que se elevaba y se distrajese por un par de segundos, hasta que elevó la mirada al rostro de la mesera, temiendo que se tratase de Joyce nuevamente.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al apreciar un rostro mucho más joven y de facciones delicadas. Mejillas pecosas y ojos azules. Ella no le miraba, llevaba el cabello recogido en un desprolijo moño, era delgada y pequeña. Inmediatamente supo que era ella a quién había estado esperando desde que se adentró en Two Whales Diner aquella mañana. Ella era Maxine Caulfield.

Cuando la taza estuvo llena, casi a tope, Max se alejó con pies veloces, tratando de evitar todo posible cruce de palabras con aquel muchacho que ella conocía muy bien pero que sin duda alguna, él no podía reconocerla a ella.

Una ráfaga fría le recorrió la espalda. Los rumores eran ciertos: Sean Prescott había gastado miles, quizás cientos de miles de dólares en los mejores abogados para conseguir que Nathan saliese de prisión con la promesa de que se mantendría en casa y recibiría el tratamiento psiquiátrico que las autoridades habían estado negándole aunque era visiblemente un pobre chico enfermo. Siempre lo había sido.

Ni bien Joyce irrumpió en la cocina con lágrimas de ira en los ojos y le comunicó que "el asesino de Chloe" estaba en el comedor, le temblaron las piernas. Los Prescott habían "huido" de Arcadia Bay luego de que se supo que el cuarto donde se torturaba jovencitas había sido financiado con dinero Prescott, que Rachel amber había muerto allí y que todas aquellas confesiones habían salido de la boca de su hijo.

Ahora los Prescott estaban en Portland, escondiendo su vergüenza y siendo señalados por la clase elitista de todo Oregón, incluso de todo Estados Unidos.

No habían dejado Arcadia cuando su hijo fue acusado como homicida de Chloe, pero sí lo habían hecho cuando los asuntos del pueblo les tocaron más de cerca, cuando todos los problemas ya no los tenía que cargar solamente el hijo enfermo, la oveja negra de la familia.

Joyce le pidió encarecidamente a Max que se encargara de atender a Nathan, ella no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que salía a servir a otros clientes y veía la delgada figura del muchacho sentado en la mesa más alejada, le recordaba a Chloe en un cajón. Para ser sinceros a Max también le pasaba pero su historia y la de Joyce eran completamente diferentes.

Max pudo haber salvado a Chloe y no lo hizo. De haberlo hecho definitivamente la historia sería diferente porque ni Joyce ni Nathan estarían en este plano para molestarse por la presencia del otro.

–Ey, tú –el camionero llamó la atención de Max, la cual había sido transportada por sus pensamientos. –Sírveme más café –exigió.

–Sí, disculpa –respondió inmediatamente mientras que por detrás de la mesada mandaba un par de miradas furtivas a Nathan, el cual le daba la espalda, y parecía haber dejado de escribir desde que ella se acercó a su mesa.

¿Por qué se había molestado Sean Prescott en sacar a Nathan de la cárcel? Max estaba segura de que nadie en el pueblo se hacía esa pregunta, francamente porque quizás ninguno de los que estaba allí cuchicheando sobre él lo conocía tanto como ella.

Nathan era la causa de la vergüenza y el martirio que Sean Prescott vivía actualmente. El hecho de darle la libertad al hijo que avergonzaba a la familia era extraño e inesperado y a diferencia de todos los pueblerinos, Max sabía que Nathan no era un niño mimado adorado por sus padres y consentido en todo, sino que era aquella marioneta que Sean no dudaría en utilizar si le daba algún beneficio.

* * *

 _Es ella, estoy seguro. Victoria me la describió bien. Maxine también pudo reconocerme. No me miró directamente pero el desprecio que vi que sentía cuando se me acercó lo dice todo._

 _Ahora, me siento peor. Tengo rabia y ganas de hablarle directamente pero ninguno de los hijos de puta que hay aquí dudaría en romperme la cara en donde le dirija la palabra a alguien._

 _No puedo escribir. No puedo seguir escribiendo._

* * *

Nathan colocó una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo del sobretodo que llevaba puesto y con manos temblorosas sacó un frasco de ansiolíticos. Siempre los llevaba consigo desde que era "libre" debido a que los ataques de pánico eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Rápidamente colocó una píldora debajo de su lengua y dejó que se disolviera un poco. El gusto amargo del fármaco hizo que se le tensionara la mandíbula y suspiró agotado, tratando de tranquilizarse. El dejar que la pastilla se disolviera en la boca era una técnica que el psiquiatra le había enseñado para que ésta hiciera efecto más rápidamente, pero desde que la llevaba en práctica no le había servido: el gusto de aquella mierda lo ponía aún más histérico.

Tomó la taza de café y dio un gran sorbo. El sabor químico se mezcló con el café, y si bien él prefería tomar el café sin azúcar, aquel gusto le era diez veces más satisfactorio.

La píldora recorrió su garganta casi disuelta, dejando un rastro agrio a su paso. Max, la cual seguía observándolo desde la mesada, jadeó un poco la cabeza: No estaba segura de lo que había tomado, pero bajar un medicamento con café era realmente estúpido.

El muchacho cerró su diario con las manos sudorosas y volvió a guardar el frasco dentro de su abrigo. Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie. La silueta alta y extremadamente flaca llamó la atención enseguida y todos voltearon su rostro hacia "el asesino". Un silencio aterrador se hizo en el comedor.

Nathan sacó un billete de cincuenta y lo dejó sobre la mesa sin molestarse en pensar que un par de tazas de café no salen cincuenta dólares en ninguna parte del mundo. No le importó. Se dio media vuelta, colocando su cuaderno bajo el brazo e inmediatamente cruzó miradas con la joven mesera que al igual que el resto de personas allí, le miraba fijamente.

A diferencia de los demás, Max bajó los ojos inmediatamente, perturbada por los ojos pálidos del joven. Él le miró un par de segundos más mientras volvía a ojear su cuaderno con ansiedad y luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Al fin se fue ese hijo de puta –exclamó un cliente que, para gracia de Max, estaba frente a ella. –Estaba conteniéndome de darle una paliza.

–De hacer eso, no te dejaba poner un pie aquí nunca más –la voz rasposa de Joyce se apareció por detrás de Max sobresaltando a ésta última.

–Vamos, Joyce. Sabes lo qué te hizo ese engendro…

–Sí, Carl. Claro que lo sé y no necesito que me lo recuerdes –atacó la mujer, tomando una jarra y sirviendo al hombre con cierto rechazo. –Pero si yo soy capaz de perdonar, tú también puedes, ¿no?

El comedor volvió a inundarse con el silencio. Todos habían oído a Joyce porque todos allí estaban pendientes de sus palabras. Max miró a la mujer con cariño, como siempre lo hacía y ella le devolvió la mirada con entendimiento. Max sabía que Joyce no podía olvidar ni perdonar lo de Chloe pero su alma era tan pura que no permitiría que ni siquiera se le hiciera daño al joven que acabó con la vida de su hija.

De cierta manera, la justicia había hecho lo suyo por siete años y aunque todos creían que Nathan se merecían al menos perpetúa, Max no estaba de acuerdo. Una persona como él, necesitaba apoyo y no la desolación que provocan unos barrotes de acero, pero la gente nunca entendería eso. Era mucho más simple catalogar a Nathan de asesino y cómplice de un psicópata que averiguar por qué hacía todo aquello.

Arcadia Bay y su gente le enfermaban desde que tuvo que dejar ir a Chloe por el pueblo. No se arrepentía pero si nunca hubiese vuelto, no tendría que haber sufrido tanto como sufrió.

Se había graduado de la academia Blackwell con nota promedio y ahora trabajaba de forma temporal en Two Whales Diner para costearse una carrera universitaria en Seattle. Convivía con Warren desde hacía casi dos años y las cosas marchaban de una forma tan sospechosamente normal desde hacía tanto tiempo que era de esperarse que alguno de los fantasmas de su pasado se apareciera.

Literalmente, Nathan era uno de ellos. Siempre había sido delgado pero ahora lo estaba aún más, su estatura había aumentado al igual que la profundidad de sus ojeras y la palidez de su rostro. La primera impresión cuando volvió a verlo después de tantos años fue que estaba más muerto que vivo y que no era de extrañarse que volviera a sus antiguos hábitos de drogadicción.

Aquel sobretodo negro con el que se había aparecido resaltaba aún más sus demacradas características y aunque llevaba el cabello engominado como siempre había sabido usarlo, la sombra de una barba de un par de días se le apreciaba en las mejillas y se le hundía en los pómulos esqueléticos.

Ya no estaba allí, pero Max aún podía sentir su energía. La gente aún hablaba de él y Joyce seguía tensa. Lo mejor que podía hacer era retirar la taza de café que el joven había dejado y el billete que había lanzado sin mirarlo siquiera. Eso fue lo que hizo.

Acomodándose el desaliñado rodete en el cabello se dirigió hacia la mesa y tomó la taza de café aún caliente y el sorpresivo billete de cincuenta que yacía a un lado de la misma, pero algo más llamó su atención: cerca del servilletero un trozo de papel blanco contenía algo escrito. Parecía haber sido arrancado a último minuto y un par de números yacían en él.

Max lo tomó. La caligrafía era casi ilegible y muy irregular pero no le costó entender lo que decía: "Maxine, llámame". Tragó saliva sorprendida y arrugó el papel de forma impulsiva por miedo a que alguien más lo viese, pero no había nadie a su lado.

Volvió a mirar el papel y esta vez tratando de contenerse lo dobló y prolijamente lo colocó en el bolsillo del delantal. No pensaba llamarle pero el vínculo que Nathan Prescott tenía con su pasado era tan potente, que por un segundo llegó a dudarlo.


	2. Respuestas

**N/A:** Gracias a todas las personas que han leído el fic si bien la última vez que actualicé fue en Noviembre. Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado y espero que disfruten de esta segunda parte, la cual en mi opinión está mucho mejor escrita (he estado practicando mi escritura en estos meses :P) y es un poco más larga. Espero ansiosa sus reviews que como siempre, me hacen muy feliz :D

* * *

 **2.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

* * *

Los últimos suspiros del ocaso se intercalaron por las persianas del modesto apartamento dando a las paredes blancas e inmaculadas un tono anaranjado. Nathan abrió los ojos sobresaltado como si un rayo le hubiese golpeado en la espalda. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido pero allí estaba: tendido boca arriba en el sofá de cuero negro. Se incorporó confuso y abrumado mientras que con el dorso de la mano izquierda se limpiaba de la frente lo que parecía ser sudor.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a rodearlo con una rapidez intimidante. Sobre la mesa ratona de cristal se encontraba una botella de whiskey vacía y a un lado de ésta yacía su teléfono móvil, con la pantalla en negro y sin ningún parpadeo de alguna notificación que hubiese llegado mientras estaba medio inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando todo le pareció mucho más claro.

Se había emborrachado poco después del mediodía en la soledad de su nuevo piso y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente ebrio se dispuso a bajar las persianas ya que los antipsicóticos le habían desarrollado una repentina intolerancia a la luz. Como si de un ritual se tratase, había colocado la botella y el teléfono sobre la superficie de una manera tan simétrica que no podía ser saludable.

Había pasado casi una semana de lo sucedido en Two Whales Diner. Seis días desde que por fin diese con Max y ella no lo había llamado. No era de extrañarse dadas las circunstancias pero desde aquello la vida de Nathan había dado un vuelco para peor.

Lo que al principio parecía una simple búsqueda de respuestas no tardó en transformarse en obsesión sólo unas horas después de finalizado el inesperado encuentro y, ni bien había caminado un par de metros fuera del comedor, perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se había asegurado de no haber recibido la llamada que al final nunca llegó.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, sentía un dolor punzante y metálico en ambas sienes y el aliento desagradable del alcohol le secaba las papilas gustativas. Estaba completamente sumido en la penumbra de la noche pero así se sentía mejor.

Tomó el móvil de nuevo, desbloqueó la pantalla, lo miró. Nada. La luz del aparato lo cegó por unos momentos mientras maldecía y cuando logró adaptarse al choque de luz, divisó a sus pies el cuaderno de notas que últimamente había transformado en una agenda para sus demonios y preocupaciones más que en un diario de seguimiento. Algo hizo que se odiase a sí mismo más de lo que ya hacía.

Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que por un momento Nathan sintió que un hilillo de sangre le corría por la barbilla. Supuso que era demasiado obvio que no le llamaría, que era hasta lógico que la muchacha quisiese estar lo más lejos posible de un asesino el cual sospechosamente había salido de prisión demasiado temprano. Creyó que lo normal era que lo odiase pero algo le obligaba a esperar esa llamada. Algo que iba mucho más allá de sus trastornos. Quizás fuese ese halo de esperanza casi perdida a recibir la piedad de alguien, el que alguien se molestara en explicarle qué mierda había sucedido aquel día.

En su mente sólo quedaban recuerdos borrosos y cada vez que se proyectaban en su mente sentía una inexplicable ansía de terminar con toda aquella mierda. Y la mierda era él.

Tomó el cuaderno y lo abrió. Ojeó rápidamente las páginas e incluso fue notorio para sí mismo el hecho de que había escrito mucho más desde hacía seis días, incluso la última anotación databa de aquella mañana.

* * *

 _Hoy tampoco ha llamado y ya no sé qué pensar de esta mierda. ¿Tan jodidamente difícil es levantar el puto teléfono, marcar un par de números y darle el placer a un pobre infeliz? Aunque me dijera que soy una mierda y merezco morir, eso no sería nada nuevo para mí. Le respondería: "puta, dime algo que no sepa"._

 _El móvil sonó hoy mientras me duchaba y casi me resbalo al salir desesperado. De haberme visto en un espejo me hubiese escupido de lo patético que soy. Nathan Prescott corriendo por la llamada de una mujer, ¿cuándo fue qué caí tan bajo?_

 _Pero no. Era Victoria. Cuando oí su voz tuve que maldecirla y luego de unos segundos de silencio ella me maldijo también. Me disculpé. Es la única persona que tengo y no puedo arriesgarme a perderla._

 _Llamó para preguntarme por mis cosas, por los medicamentos y esas mierdas. Le dije que estaba todo bien, como siempre, pero la realidad es que los medicamentos me están matando. Ya casi no tolero la luz y me cuesta hasta mear. A veces hasta pienso que era más divertido ver cosas. Irónico._

 _Por ahora lo único que me saca de esta tortura constante son mis cigarrillos, mi música y el alcohol. No, no debería de estar consumiendo ninguna de esas cosas… bueno, la música sí, pero las otras dos no. En fin… es muy fácil decirle a una persona lo que debe o no debe de hacer cuando no eres tú el que está soportando el infierno que vive por dentro._

 _Ok. Acabo de tirar el cuaderno a la mierda porque me pareció que el teléfono sonaba y, de nuevo, no lo ha hecho. Doy tanta lástima que voy a bajarme la botella de whiskey que tengo en frente, ahora mismo._

* * *

Y así había hecho. Aquel folio era la perfecta cronología de lo sucedido aquel día.

Cerró el cuaderno con una sola mano con la intención de lanzarlo sobre la mesa pero este cayó al piso ya que no podía ver nada. Casi a tientas se dirigió a una portátil y la encendió. El apartamento era más grande que una celda pero más pequeño que sus habitaciones en la ahora vendida mansión Prescott. Tenía una decoración minimalista que ya venía con el alquiler y Nathan ni se había molestado en fijarse si tenía las cosas básicas.

Su padre había alquilado aquello para él sin mediar palabras y le había dado las llaves por medio de un empleado de la compañía. Cuando Nathan supo que su nueva residencia quedaba en Arcadia Bay, comprendió que su familia lo quería lo más lejos posible de Portland.

En una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que nunca había utilizado se encontraba su sobretodo negro, la única prenda decente que aún tenía, y se lo puso. Creyó que afuera hacía frío por lo que también tomó la bufanda del mismo color la cual estaba tirada en el piso, cerca de la puerta de salida.

Ni bien abandonó el edificio, el aire salino y gélido que provenía del mar le golpeó el rostro. Por un momento dejó de sentirse mareado y las náuseas provocadas por el alcohol desaparecieron. Corroboró por última vez que el móvil, los cigarrillos y los ansiolíticos estuviesen en los bolsillos correspondientes y se dispuso a esperar en una esquina la llegada de algún maldito taxi.

Arcadia Bay parecía un pueblo fantasma bajo la luz de la luna cuarto creciente, el cielo estaba despejado y el sonido del oleaje era lo único que se podía oír. Eran las siete de la tarde y Nathan rogó que Max aún estuviese en Two Whales.

–Joyce, me voy –anunció Max a la vez que se desprendía el delantal. El comedor estaba completamente vacío si bien aún quedaban un par de horas más por delante pero, por fin, su turno había acabado.

La mujer salió de la cocina oliendo a vainilla y con un gesto maternal le besó la frente. Max sólo pudo sonreír bajo el gesto gentil de Joyce.

–Cuídate, cariño –dijo, arreglándole el cabello. Siempre que terminaba su turno la muchacha se soltaba el rodete y el cabello castaño, que ahora caía por las clavículas, le quedaba despeinado–. Sabes que no me gusta que andes sola caída la noche, ¿Warren no te viene a buscar? –preguntó.

Max soltó una risilla tímida mientras veía el gesto de preocupación de la mujer. Miró al reloj de pared sobre sus hombros.

–Recién son las siete y diez, no me va a pasar nada –aseguró mientras colocaba el delantal en el bolso que traía cruzado por los hombros.

–Ya sé que hora es, Max. Siempre estoy mirando el reloj desde que piso este comedor –Joyce le ayudó a guardar la prenda ya que a la chica le estaba costando. Max llevaba el bolso abultado con trozos de torta de chocolate que habían quedado, magdalenas, entre otras cosas. Era lo que siempre "cenaba" con su novio ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba cocinar.

Una vez ambas mujeres pudieron finalizar la trabajosa tarea, volvieron a mirarse. Desde la tarde en que Nathan Prescott había estado en Two Whales, las actitudes de Joyce para con ella habían cambiado. De alguna manera, la mujer se había enterado de que él le había dejado su número a Max y, quizás temiendo lo peor, su instinto protector se había desplegado.

De una manera cordial como todo lo que caracterizaba a Joyce, le había prohibido que le llamara. Max había asentido indiferente, como si nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la mente marcar el número de Nathan y le había preguntado a la mujer porqué necesitaba darle esa advertencia. Era obvio que nunca se molestaría en establecer contacto con él.

–Te conozco –había dicho la mujer en aquel entonces–. Te conozco casi de la misma forma en la que conocía a Chloe. Si no fuera porque sé que no te parí yo, hasta diría que soy tu madre. Lo veo en tus ojos, tu sentido de justicia quiere contactar con ese chico.

"Sentido de justicia". Ojalá Max pudiese explicarle a Joyce todo lo que había cruzado por su mente en cuanto había visto aquel trozo de papel. Ojalá pudiese contarle a alguien lo que había vivido y cómo aquella realidad que se había cernido sobre el futuro de todo el pueblo había sido una decisión que Chloe y ella habían tomado en conjunto.

A veces se preguntaba si esa había sido la decisión correcta. Todos habían sobrevivido a una muerte segura que desconocían, pero un fatídico destino les pesaba en los hombros. Sobre todo a Joyce. Joyce había logrado levantarse de la caída después de unos largos siete años pero tenía los huesos y alma rotos. De cierta manera, Max era lo único que le quedaba y la chica siempre agradecía el poder llenar aunque sea un poco el vacío de la mujer.

–Te quiero, Joyce –dijo. No perdía nunca la oportunidad de hacérselo saber–. Estaré bien. Tomaré un taxi si veo uno –Joyce sonrió más tranquila.

La puerta del comedor rechinó un poco al abrirse y antes de que Max pudiese contemplar que le hacía falta aceite, el viento helado le llegó a las piernas desnudas. El vestido azul de camarera se elevó un poco y tuvo que llevar ambas manos a la falda para que no quedara a la vista su ropa interior.

El mar estaba revuelto pero Max pudo apreciar que la noche era preciosa. No le hubiese molestado irse a casa caminando de no ser porque le quedaba bastante lejos y porque le era más cómodo viajar en taxi. Para su suerte justo se estacionaba uno a la entrada del comedor.

Apuró los pasos hacia el vehículo mientras el pasajero que llegaba se bajaba. Ni bien llegó hasta la puerta del auto pudo apreciar como la esbelta figura se congelaba a la entrada y no le dejaba pasar.

–Permiso –dijo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El pasajero no respondió ni se movió.

–Maxine –le llamó una voz ronca, profunda como un espectro. A Max se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Elevó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con el fantasmagórico rostro de Nathan Prescott. Sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Nathan estaba igual de sorprendido y boquiabierto que ella a la vez que un extraño hilillo de sangre seca se le dibujaba en el blanco mentón.

Tuvo ganas de correr pero no de miedo. De repente todo lo que había vivido siete años antes se le pasó por delante como una película que no quería volver a ver. Chloe, el cadáver de Rachel, el profesor Mark Jefferson, el inexplicable "don" que había recibido un día y que le había cambiado la vida tan abruptamente.

Nathan estaba frente a ella, con los músculos tensionados. El chico sintió que el sobretodo negro comenzaba a apretarle y eso que era uno o dos talles más grande. En unos segundos sintió paz y a la vez agitación, tranquilidad y terror. De ser por él hubiese sacado allí mismo el cuaderno de notas pero se lo había olvidado en el apartamento.

–¿Vas a subir o no? –el taxista que se estaba congelando por la puerta abierta comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Max titubeó, sin saber qué hacer. Nathan seguía inmóvil cortándole el paso, pero si Joyce veía que el muchacho intentaba hablar con ella, las cosas podían tornarse de una manera que no quería.

Intentó hacer a un lado a Nathan imponiéndose a la fuerza e intentando entrar al vehículo. Tenía frío, hambre y estaba cansada. Su mente no podría tolerar más estrés por aquel día, pero entonces sintió como los dedos fríos de él se le adherían al suéter de hilo, penetrando la fina tela con un tacto agonizante.

–Por favor –clamó en algo que parecía ser más un sollozo que otra cosa. Ella le miró, directamente a los ojos sombríos y éstos le transmitieron tanta pena que por un momento sintió que se iba a poner a llorar.

El chico vio como ella dirigía la mirada al piso y cerraba la puerta del taxi. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a aquello. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo iba a conseguir las respuestas a sus preguntas pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba preparado para oírlas.

Le soltó el brazo e hizo un gesto hacia el local en el que ella trabajaba, el cual estaba completamente vacío. Vacío al igual que la acera, al igual que las calles. Pudo ver como por debajo de su crecido flequillo la chica negaba con la cabeza.

–No –dijo y comenzó a caminar esperando que él le siguiera. Al ver cómo Nathan respondía a su iniciativa, Max lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia las ventanas del comedor para asegurarse de que Joyce no estuviese siendo espectadora de aquello.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Realmente no sabía si hubiese sido mejor que la mujer la viese y evitara tal situación. Sabía que lo que Nathan quería y sabía que no era capaz de dárselo. Para comprender la historia tendría que conocer todas sus partes y Max se había jurado enterrar para siempre aquellos acontecimientos.

Nathan caminaba un par de pasos por detrás de ella y sus pasos eran silenciosos como los de un gato. La melena despeinada hacía que varios cabellos le dieran escozor en los ojos y comenzaba a ponerse histérico. Observó la menuda figura de la muchacha a la que tanto había esperado escuchar hasta que se detuvo de repente.

No sabía cuánto habían caminado pero sí se habían alejado lo suficiente de su lugar de trabajo. Estaban en lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque para niños, rodeado de locales ya cerrados. Uno de los focos pegaba justo encima de la cabeza de Max, ésta se sentó en un pequeño banco esperando a que él dejase de observar todo lo que le rodeaba.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Max sabiendo lo que quería y se abrazó a sí misma. Estaba congelada. Él volvió a mirarla y Max se estremeció. Si bien parecía más tranquilo, aquellos ojos casi inertes, opacos, resplandecían amarillos por la luz del foco. Vio como metía una de las manos en el sobretodo y sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos. De una forma muy torpe, le ofreció uno–. No fumo –Nathan asintió continuando con el silencio que los rodeaba.

A los lejos sólo se oía el mar, y dicho sonido sólo fue interrumpido por el ruido chasqueante del precioso encendedor plateado en cuanto Nathan se dispuso a darle fuego al tabaco. Dio una calada. Dos, tres. El humo emanó de sus pulmones elevándose por encima de él como una aureola gris. Quería parecer calmado pero no lo estaba, de ser por él se hubiese puesto a gritar ahí mismo. La nicotina lo saciaba de alguna manera y el sentirla fluir por sus bronquios lo distraía un poco.

–¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

–¿Eh? –Max se sintió intimidada por un momento.

–Cuando lo de esta chica… ¿por qué no lo evitaste?

Silencio. Max tragó saliva y por un momento dejó de sentir frío. Ya no sentía nada, en realidad. El aroma a tabaco y a alcohol que desprendía el muchacho frente a ella ya no le incomodaba y tampoco parecía oír como su corazón latía fuertemente ante el desespero de no saber qué hacer.

–Si lo hubiese evitado, ¿cómo sabía yo que no me ibas a disparar a mí también? –la pregunta retumbó en los oídos de Nathan y algo hizo que la nicotina dejara de tranquilizarlo. Sintió calor. Calor en el pecho, calor en la cara, en las manos. Ciertamente, no sabía qué responder.

–Yo soy el que tiene preguntas para hacer –atacó. Por un momento volvía a ser el Nathan Prescott que alguna vez Max supo conocer: a la defensiva y superponiendo sus intereses sobre los de los otros. Tenía las mejillas rojas y vio cómo se quitaba la bufanda con algo parecido a la furia.

Ante aquello Max comenzó a sentir algo de miedo. Nathan siempre había sido violento e impredecible. El que volviese a comportarse como antes no era algo necesariamente bueno.

–Tú quisiste hablar, yo…

–No tendría que haber estado cargada –interrumpió el muchacho mientras consumía furiosamente lo último que quedaba del cigarrillo–. No tendría, pero tenía una bala. Una puta bala.

–Una bala alcanza para quitarle la vida a alguien –los ojos de Nathan se clavaron en los de Max, y los de Max en los de él. Lo había atacado y con mucho gusto. Todo había sido de esa forma porque él le había disparado a Chloe, de no haberlo hecho otra sería la historia.

Él se sentó a su lado en el banco bajo un extraño impulso y ella se sintió más pequeña de repente. Nathan respiraba de una manera agitada y entrecortada, el calor ahora estaba en todo su cuerpo y por un momento hasta la tenue luz del foco se le hizo molesta. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión que Max no supo identificar si era de ira o molestia.

Metió nuevamente una de sus manos en el bolsillo del sobretodo y sacó el frasco con ansiolíticos que la muchacha ya había visto una vez hacía un par de días. Examinó cómo Nathan se colocaba una pastilla bajo la lengua y su expresión cambiaba a una de asco a medida que el medicamento se disolvía.

–Dilo –exigió él, de repente. Max no comprendió–. Di que soy una mierda.

–Eres una mierda –atacó Max, embriagada por una avalancha repentina de rabia y valentía pero al segundo ya se había arrepentido. Vio como él volvía el rostro hacia ella con una mueca de dolor profundo y los ojos opacos estaban brillosos. Algo dentro de sí impedía que se disculpase por aquello y se odiaba.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar y Max se sobresaltó, sin embargo Nathan ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. Sabía que no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo llamase, ni ahora, ni nunca más.

La muchacha atendió rápidamente al notar que era una llamada entrante de Warren y se colocó al oído el aparato.

–¿Max? –la voz desde el otro lado de la línea denotaba cierta preocupación–. ¿Aún no has salido de trabajar?

–Sí… sí, ya salí –respondió insegura. No quería mentirle a su novio pero tampoco podía revelar qué pasaba.

–¿Estás bien?, ¿dónde estás?

–Eh… sí, estoy bien –las preguntas de Warren eran de esperarse–. Voy en camino, no conseguí taxi –mintió.

–Me lo hubieses dicho –Warren rio desde el otro lado. El eco de su voz llenaba el hueco del silencio incómodo–. Yo salí antes del trabajo, ¿te paso a buscar?

–Sí. Estoy a unas cuadras de allí. Ok, ahora nos vemos.

Max colgó y sintió como se le aflojaba el cuerpo. De repente le dolía la cabeza. Temió que Warren sospechase algo ya que era malísima mintiendo pero de todas formas, tenía que ponerse en marcha y alejarse de Nathan lo más rápido posible.

Se dio cuenta que el muchacho ya no estaba una vez guardó el móvil y dirigió la mirada a su lado. Consternada, miró hacia todos los ángulos posibles mientras se ponía de pie y lo buscaba por detrás de los pocos árboles de aquel pequeño parque. Un halo de angustia la golpeó de repente: se había comportado como una perra y ni siquiera había dejado que el chico diese una explicación. Él se había ido con sus palabras y Max temía que fuesen más importantes para él de lo que ella creía.

El viento le despeinó el cabello y le hizo erizar la piel de las piernas. En aquel parque bajo el foco de luz amarilla sólo estaba ella y, en el piso, una colilla de cigarrillo.


End file.
